Love Hurts - The Vampire Diaries Love Story
by Gemma and Taylor
Summary: When Katherine came back she didn't come alone. Taylor Gilbert came with her. Taylor is Elena's twin sister she left after her parents died. She was at school in New York when she meet Katherine. They became friends Katherine told her everything about vampires and werewolf's. What will happen when she falls in love with Damon or Stefan? (Looking for a Beta)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, I don't own the vampire daires of the plot i only own Taylor. I hope that you will leave comments and tell me what you think of the first chapter as i am knew that this and share account with my sister. This is my first story xxxxTaylorxxxx**

* * *

**Bio:**

Hello Everyone The Name is Taylor Gilbert after my parents died I just had to get away form my small hometown as life is short and you never know when it gets taken away form you. I left my whole life behind so I could live. I moved to New York and signed up to a school and was having fun. I think I should tell you a little about my family and friends.

Jeremy Gilbert is my little brother we have always been close he would always come to me of he needed everything and I would go to him. We was like best friends it hurt when I left him but I needed to get away.

Jenna Summers is my aunt on my mums side she was the one that was put in charge of looking after us. I loved her every much and paid for my school in New York as she knows what's it liked to live life.

Tyler Lockwood had always been my best friend we did everything together. I was a tomboy growing but I still am and we grew to become friends. We did everything together but he change just before my parents died and we just slowly pulled away from each other I miss him so much.

Caroline Forbes is a good friend of mine she wast female best friend. I never really like girly girls but she stood out and made me like her. I miss her a lot as she was there for me.

Bonnie Bennet is a good friend of mine we haven't been that close as she was my sister best friend but she was still a friend.

Elena Gilbert is my twin sister, my best friend and is always there for me when I left it hurt her the most I don't know what will happen when I go home.

When I was at school I meet someone who looked like me and my sister. She told me everything and we became friends but one day she saved me. I was hit by a car I was hit badly and was drying. I was with Katherine that day and she changed me onto a vampire so I could live. We was on our way home so Katherine could see her ex's while I just wanted to see my family.

* * *

**Chapter One: Coming Home**

I was sitting in the car next to Katherine as we was driving. Sight I have been with Katherine and changed into a vampire my life has been good but I did miss my family. I was happy that I get to see him again. "Here" Katherine said handing me some photo's. As I was looking at them it was two photo's one was of a man with black hair and blue eyes while the other was of younger man with brown hair and Brown eyes.

"Who're are these people" I said looking form the photos towards Katherine. She smirked at me then said. "That are the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan. They are my ex's and vampires. Stefan is dating your sister Elena while Damon is hopeless in love with her" She said looking back towards the road.

I placed the pictures on the side and just shook my head. When we got to the house that Katherine was staying at I looked and said. "I'm going to stay at my house". "See you later best friend" Katherine said going into the boarding house that she is staying in.

When I got to the house I saw that there was someone coming out the door. It was that Damon Katherine showed me in the photo. I made my way up the stairs and I knew he might not know about Elena had a sister. So I was going to pretend to be her to see what he would do.

"What are you doing here?" I said once I was at the top of the stairs stopping in front of him with my bag in my hands. He turned to looked at me and gave a smile. "Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." he said. "Which was…?" I said putting on a smile.

"It's not important. Let me take this for you." He said taking the bag out of my hands and placed it on the chair that was outside my house. "Thank you." I said

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me." Damon said giving me a sad look. I knew what it was like thinking about helping people.

When I became a vampire I started going ripper and Katherine was telling me that it was ok but I meet someone called Lexi who helped me and changed me to the person I want to be. "Maybe it is" I said

"Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you…and Bonnie... who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me. " Damon said looking away for a moment the looking back towards me.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I said wondering what happen today for this to happen.

"Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that." Damon added.

"You're welcome." I said the only thing I could think of. When I looked back at him he was slowly moving towards me then he kisses me on the cheek. When he pulled back we just look at each other. He hesitates and then he kisses me on the lips. I was in shock for a second but I did kiss him back. The door opened making us both back away from each other. I look up to see Jenna had open the door.

"Hi..." I said to Jenna I could tell she though I was Elena.

"It's late, you should probably come inside." She said, I smiled a bit knowing that I didn't need to knock not just to get in. I quickly look at Damon to see him looking at me, I then grab my bag making my way into the house.

When Jenna closed the door she said "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said

**-Taylor Gilbert-**

I walked into the kitchen to see John was there. My uncle well my father Katherine told me that Elena and I was the children of him and Isobel who I have meet already. He opens the fridge and I made a move standing behind the door so when he closes it "You scared me." he said jumping back a little.

"Sorry." I said moving other to the dishes and knifes I was putting them away. When John stood next to me and said "You know... I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn." I just look at him seeing what else he had to say. "It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand." he added.

"Thank you." l said looking away.

"Can I help?" John said, I looked down at his hand to see the Gilbert ring. I remember Isobel telling me about it. I smile slowly picking up a knife. "Sure" I said taking the knife I bang the Knife down cutting his fingers off of the hand with the Gilbert ring. I hated him so much always treating me like I was dirty. I push him against the sink making John scream out in pain. My eyes turn red and the veins under my eyes swell, and my fangs start to emerge.

"Katherine?!" he said gasping in shock of what just happened. I smirked "wrong" I said pushing him harder against the sink.

"Taylor" he said

"Bingo Daddy" I said "Hello, John. Goodbye, John, I never liked you" I added the I stab him in the stomach making his body fall to the floor. I pulled back and dropped the Knife when I heard the front door open. I heard Elena's voice. "I looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff. I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, I love you Stefan."

I quickly used my speed and went out the front door. I waited a while out front when I saw people getting there to help John. I quickly left to the boarding house that Katherine was staying at and I told her everything that had happened tonight.

* * *

**Sorry that it is short just starting the story please leave a commet and tell me what you think. As i said before this is my first story and i am using my sisters account.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here is the second chapter of my first story, i hope you like it comment, review tell me what you think and what you would like to read, it will help. xxxxxTaylorxxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Return**

After I had told Katherine everything she wanted to make us know by going back to my house hoping that one of the Salvatore brothers is home. She was happen that I went along with the kiss with Damon so that she could mess with them. When we got outside and saw that Jeremy was in his room.

We was outside the front door and knew she couldn't get in so I just looked at her and smirked. "What you going to do now" I said. Katherine looked away from me for a second but when she looked back at me she had a smile on her face. "you are going to pretend to be me and mess with Stefan" she said and I just let out a groan.

When Katherine use her speed to get away I found myself outside the door, I quickly put on my best Katherine act and open the door. When I closed the door I heard someone coming down the stairs. When I looked up there was the Stefan Salvatore Katherine would always talk about.

"Hey! How was Caroline?" Stefan said once he was at the bottom of the stairs. When he said that about Caroline I was wondering what had happened to her but I had to do this for Katherine she saved my life and said I owned her one. "Not good." I said trying to think what would Katherine do. So I hugged him and I felt him hug back. I smiled a little hoping that this will work. " Just what I needed" I added.

After a while I felt something grabbing me by the back of my neck and I knew that I had be found out. That's when Stefan bares his fangs at me then he throws me on the couch. I quickly got up and just smirk.

"Katherine." he said and I smiled ever more, he didn't know who I really was this might work then hoping I will not have to own Katherine anymore. "At least she fooled one of you." I said, hoping that he will understand she and help me. He rushes over to me and pushes me against the wall.

"Feel better?" I said, He pushes me against another wall as someone begins to open the front door. Stefan is distracted by this and I take the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor. I give my best Katherine smile and rushes out of the house. Elena and Damon enter the house. Stefan is on the floor but stands up immediately. I was going to wait outside to wait to make Taylor Gilbert known.

"Stefan?" Elena said when she enter the house with Damon not far behind her. "Elena."Stefan said, he couldn't believe what had just happened and I could tell he was thinking what I mean by she.

"What happened?" Elena said once Damon had closed the door and she just looked shocked. "Katherine happened." Damon said looking form Stefan to Elena.  
**-Taylor Gilbert-**

As I continue to watch them I saw that Elena was upstairs talking to Jeremy I smiles at knowing I get to be with my family soon. I was watching the kitchen to see that Damon and Stefan was talking about Katherine. "Did she say what she wanted?" Damon said as he was leaning against the counter as they was trying to think what Katherine was doing hear.

"No." Stefan said still wondering what she was doing back and what she mean when she said she. "Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon said.

"She did say one thing that I am thinking about. She said "she fooled one of us," at least. What does that mean? What did she mean when she said she not meaning herself, how can that be" Stefan said making Damon look at him like he was crazy. "She or what that person was pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon said when Elena came into the room.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said trying to think how Katherine got in. I walked up the stairs quietly so no one could hear me. "Are you alright?" Stefan said as I opened the door and closed taking small steps to the Kitchen.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." Elena said pointing out it out, why would you ask that when you found out your look alike is back in town.

"I know. We all did" Stefan said as he watch Elena take a seat. "Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena added. "Move." Damon said and I wanted to laugh at the way he said it.

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena said letting out a sigh. I smiled walking into the room and stood just behind Damon, Stefan saw me as his eyes wided at the sight of me. "Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." I said making them all look at me.

Elena stood up in her chair fast and was looking at me thinking that I was Katherine. Damon turned around and gave me the evils with I had to giggle at and Stefan moved forward to protect Elena.

"Katherine" Damon said with anger in his voice. I just smiled and said "wrong". That's when Elena smiled a bit and screamed running over to me making Stefan and Damon look at her. "Stefan, Damon this is my twin sister Taylor Gilbert" Elena said facing them.

"You have a twin sister" Stefan said "why didn't you tell us" you could tell that Damon and Stefan knew nothing about me at all. "Sorry my fault I left and didn't come back after our parents died" I said giving them a smile. "But Katherine is in town and I need your help to free me from her" I added.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena or when Taylor was pretending to be Elena?" Stefan said getting to the point of Katherine. I was happy that I could be myself again.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed." Damon said and I let out a smile knowing that it was me not Katherine. "And you thought it was me?" Elena said. I could tell by her face that she was not happy Damon would thing that.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan said getting pissed off you could tell by his face he was not happy. "my bad" I said making them all look at me. "i couldn't not kiss handsome men" I added making Elena look at me with a smile.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." Damon said the he puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. That made Stefan rushes at him with his super speed to stand next to me to get Damon but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands next to Elena.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon said winding Stefan up more that he already is. Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena gets up and puts her hand in front of Stefan. "Stefan wait, he kissed Ka..I mean Taylor, not me." she said looking at Damon "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys." She added.

"Later." Stefan said looking at Damon. "John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena said trying to think what John has to do with this.

"About John it was me who tired to kill him I don't like daddy that much but Katherine She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." I said as I looked around to them all.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan said.  
**-Taylor Gilbert-**

As I was walking around the Lockwood's gardens i was thinking that the whole town knew that Taylor Gilbert had return so it doesn't look bad to see Katherine with me as it will just look like Taylor and Elena. As i was walking around i saw Katherine talking to Stefan, i stopped where i was and watched them.

I saw Katherine pick something up out of the ground the stabbed Stefan with it. I hears him let out a groan in pain, when Katherine walked away i quickly made my way over. When i stood in front of him he looked up at me then to my neck. "Taylor" he said. I gave a nod and grabbed the thing that was going out of his stomach then i pulled it out making him groan in pain.

I was with Stefan sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds and i was wiping away the blood from his wound as he had a lot of blood over him. "You gonna be okay?" i said once i had finish wiping the blood away.

"Yeah, it will heal." he said. "That's not what I meant., Katherine told me everything about her life after she saved me turning me into a vampire. She would alwayd talk about the Salvatore brothers, how much she was in love with Stefan Salvatore and she was going to get him back one day" I said.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me." Stefan said as Damon and Elena came around the corner. "I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." he said making Stefan pulls his shirt down. "We got a crazy ex on the loose. " he added then looked at Elena "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steal your guy_."

I stood up "I going, got things to do and places to be, see ya at home Elena" i said walking away but when i was abit away i look back to she Stefan and Elena hugging with made me had this feeling in my stomach, i didn't know what it was but i just left.  
**-Taylor Gilbert-**

I just got home and walked into the house to see Damon rushing toward Jeremy, pushing him against the wall. "No, Damon, stop it!" I said out lound making Jeremy look towards me "you hurt him i will hurt you" i said moring closer.

"You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" Damon said to Jeremy the snaps his neck. "Damon NO!_"_

I heard Elena says as Jeremy's body fell to the floor. She rushes over to Jeremy and cries. Damon looks at her and was about to leave but not before i hit him in the face then staking him in the stomach. Elena clutches Jeremy in horror and then she notices John's magical ring on Jeremy's finger. I quickly run over to her and Jeremy crying.

**-Taylor Gilbert-**

I was sitting in my room Jeremy was ok now and was a sleep the same with Elena. I made my way into the living room to see Stefan was leaving. "Is Elena ok" i said making him stop what he was doing and lookinf towards me. He nodded and he came and sat with me. "Elena is having a hard time with Katherine coming back into out lifes, but she has you back" he said.

I looked up to him and smiled, then i was getting the feeling in my stomach again. I stay but talking to Stefan for an hour before he left and the feeling stay with me that whole hour as well. We took the time to get to know one another. We talk about my ripper time and how Lexi saved me when i found out she was dead it hurt. But i had a feeling me and Stefan will be great friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading i hope you like it. Like i said before leave a comment, review tell me what you think and what you would like to read, it will help. xxxxxTaylorxxxxx**


End file.
